


Father Wick

by keanuwwu



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, F/M, I dont even know I’m just, Movie: John Wick: Chapter 2, smut as hell, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanuwwu/pseuds/keanuwwu
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, John has asked you to help around the church as much as possible...





	1. Chapter 1

Count: 2k (hahahahaha)

Disclaimer/Rant: fatherJohn!au

lord, ive had the shittest day with this fic. if you don’t know, which you don’t, i broke my laptop charger and it’s $80 dollars - who the fuck has $80 dollars for a charger, not me. so I’ve been using my phone and I deleted tHE WHOLE THING as i went to upload it, like no lie was about to post and ‘twas gon. so i dedicated my morning to rewriting it and now here we are.

im not religious and have never been to church so I’m sorry if this is a complete and utter mess, I’m tired and frustrated and *bored* so I apologize and no disrespect!!! love you :)

———————-

Organized religion usually leaves a bad taste in your mouth but you’re always up for family functions. This was supposed to be like any other normal baptizing. Your sisters youngest daughter, Harlow, was getting baptized right before her 6th birthday. She was wearing a white sparkly dress, her hair up in perfect curls. Not really knowing the church dress code you decided on the brightest thing you had, a yellow sun dress with a white cardigan.

As you head into the church you see the sanctuary as long rows of pews; all with the different last names of the families. Settling in at the first row of the pew, in front of the pulpit, Harlow sits next to you. You take the time to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. There’s large windows with some being glass stained. There’s a mixture of different colors all around you and considering that maybe church isn’t that bad after all. You feel a small tug on your wrist that pulls you out of your thoughts.

“I hope you like Father John, I don’t want you to be bored…” Harlow whispers against your ear the best she could. Looking over her you see your sister, Cindy, trying to calm Harlow’s older brothers.

“Harlow! I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You know I like spending time with my favorite girl! Besides, this day is about you.” Harlow wiggles in her seat, taking her hand you can feel her shiver.

“Are you nervous for today?”

“Yes! When they had us practice they never said they would have this many people here!” You look around you and see that most of the pews have filled up with different families. The only ones empty were all the way in the back.

Trying to distract her you ask her about Father John as well as the baptizing.

“Welllll, he’s really nice and he has a beard; he usually comes in wearing a suit which is pretty funny because mom said they usually aren’t allowed toooo… but once he told me I out-dressed him when I wore that purple dress you got me for Christmas!” Harlow exclaimed against you. You get the go ahead that the ceremony is about to start so you do your best to get settled with Harlow beside you.

The man that comes out you assume is Father John, he stands tall. He’s wearing a black three piece suit, as well as a long gold chain with a cross hanging down his chest. His long hair was pushed back, exposing more of his face and letting the audience see his sculptured beard. He’s looking out into the crowd almost like trying to pin point something out of the ordinary; which is exactly what happens when his eyes land on yours. You let out an audible shiver, causing Harlow to giggle.

“Before we begin, I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone for joining us on this holy occasion. This is about letting God join you and guide you throughout your life; we wouldn’t want anyone or anything to upset such a powerful being.” His voice is oozing with confidence, his posture is straight and you see his hand gripping the sides of the podium, you can’t help but wonder what they would feel like around your neck.

Luckily the hour went by quickly. You were starting to feel a little restless, every time you would look up during the ceremony; John made sure to make eye contact with you – smirking whenever you would look away. He’s probably just trying to get a rise out of me.. you think to you yourself (and it’s working). Walking out towards the doors of the church Harlow runs towards you.

“Thank you again! Can you come home with us pleaseeeeee.” Harlow begs as Cindy comes over to pick her up. “She’s right though, you should come over.” Cindy says, always trying to make her opinion known.

“I was actually thinking about taking a tour of the church, maybe find something to worship like you guys.” You say hoping she doesn’t ask too many questions.

“Woah, you? Is Y/N okay?” You roll your eyes back towards Cindy, she covers Harlow’s eyes so she doesn’t see the facial expression.

“Hey now! I’m just teasing. If you run into Father John please tell him how grateful we are for everything.” You nod and make a mental note to mention if the opportunity presents itself. Hugging Cindy and Harlow one last time you decide to walk down the right hallway of the sanctuary. You’re able to see a confession booth and decide to give it a go, seeing as you’ve never been in one before. Sitting in the booth you look over at screen, not a lot of light was coming threw but enough for you to notice the gold chain you saw earlier; figuring it’s most likely Father John. Pulling the curtain closed you rehearse what you’ve seen in movies.

“Bless me Father for I have sinned. And please bear with me – I apologize if I’m not saying this currently.” You hear a soft hum coming from the other side of the booth, most likely telling you to continue. “I was having impure thoughts about someone I don’t know, I’m intrigued and I don’t know what to do..”You confess this to the man, knowing more than likely you’re just feeding his ego.

“I must say, those weren’t the things I excepting to hear. I expected you to be more scurried, like a mouse. This is still a situation where I have the upper hand. In case you forgot; your family has be coming here for years, Y/N. I know more about you than you think.” John’s low voice sends another shiver down you spine, upsetting you that he already has control over you. In your mind you were trying to come up with how this could all play out.

“You’re interested in knowing more about me? Come to my side of the booth.” The tone of his voice makes this a demand. Gathering your things you pull back the curtain and quickly rush over to the other side, stumbling as you hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Upon entering John gives you kiss, pulling apart quickly to hold his index finger up to his lips motioning for you to be quite. A man on the other side has already taken you previous place – getting ready to confess his sins just as you begin yours.

John’s large hand is already gripping your hair, forcing you downward – not giving you the chance of opposition. John takes himself out of his pants, petting your hair as you eagerly take most of him in your mouth, pushing him down your throat. John tries to stifle a moan has your head bops up and down his shaft.

“Is there something wrong..”

You look up at John and pause, panic setting in your eyes from hearing the man.

“I’m recovering from a cold. Continue.” John taps your jaw telling you to go ahead, even though that continue was meant entirely for you. John is able to keep his composure throughout the conversation with the man. Taking your hand, you bring it up to his cock. The movements from your wrist causing John to give out low groans. You enjoy the heaviness from his cock on your tongue, you take him as far as you can, your nose brushing against the corse hair. You feel his hand back in your hair, forcing you to hold him like that in your mouth. When you pull back you try not to make a noise as you gasp for air.

Looking up to the screen you notice the man had left, thankful you didn’t get caught.

“He left awhile ago, angel. You were so focused on what you were doing you didn’t even notice, huh?” Johns curiosity sparks, you’re able to see it in his eyes. Nodding your head you continue, “it may sound weird but I like the headspace I get whenever I do this Father..”

“Do what, sweet girl? Are you playing the innocent card now? Not even a minute ago you were devouring my cock.” John pulls you up into his lap, running his hand down your legs to get the blood circulation going again.

“I guess I’m just a little embarrassed by it.”

“If anything you have a gift, angel. You know exactly what you’re doing. I admire that.” John sits you in front of him so you’re face to face, he starts bruising the front of your chest with his mouth. Nipping and sucking across your skin. Moaning, you bring your hands up to his hair to keep him steady against you. With a swift turn you’re now sitting on the bench with John kneeling in front of you. He brings your sundress up to your waist, kissing from your stomach all the way down your mound. He brings up a hand a circles a finger around your clit.

“John, please touch me.”

That’s all the consent he needed before pushing your panties to the side a dipping two fingers between your folds. You rut against him, hoping he’ll touch you deeper. John kisses you hard as touches you, his left hand grabbing your neck to hold you against him. He pulls out his fingers and brings them to his mouth, moaning from the taste. John let’s go of you neck, letting you gather more air in your lungs. “Look at you,” His voice is soft, “I hadn’t even touched you and you’re coming undone.”

“I guess you have some sort of power over me, John. Who knew?” You whisper to him.

“I knew.”

John pulls down your panties and presses kisses in between your thighs. You moan against your hand to keep quiet. He spreads your legs against the bench as he begins pumping his fingers inside you as well as sucking on your clit. You can already feel the pressure building. John pulls his fingers away and pushes himself closer to your core, trading his fingers for his tongue. Your hands automatically rise to his hair, trying to get him to come closer. His arms wrap under your thighs, pulling you closer to his mouth.

“John stop, if you keep going I’m going to come.” John lets out a loud laugh, starling you.

“That’s kind of the point, angel – relax.”

He brings you up to his face again, giving you long licks. He stops for a second to bring his fingers to your lips, letting you soak them in your mouth. You mewl underneath him, your leg shaking as you come. John stills you by kissing all around you waist, coming up to your face. He stands up and pulls you along with him. Holding you so you don’t lose your footing.

“Father John.. I, uhm - thank you. Is church like this for everyone?” He chuckles and ducks down to give you a kiss, pulling you from the booth and into the hallway.

“Only for special ones that deserve it.” You can feel you cheeks get hot as his hand sits on the small of your back. You walk down the hallways as John points around to different painting and tries to explain them as you walk towards the main doors. Once reaching them, John holds out for you hand and kisses each of your knuckles.

“Come back to me, will you?” He asks this as he presses you against the hard wood on the door; his knee between your heat.

“I’ll see you on Sunday?” You ask with a smirk, kissing his cheek and moving away from him to open the door. You walk out without turning to look around. You feel a swat on your ass and yelp, not expecting the action. A quick grab to your wrist quickly spins you around, making you face him.

“I’m expecting better behavior next time. Don’t let me down… Or do, let’s see what happens.” His threat brings chills to your skin.

You’re keen on finding out what he really means.

———————————


	2. Sacrilege 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is around the corner, John has asked you to help around the church as much as possible...

With Christmas being only a couple weeks away and your new relationship with John; it’s made you a bit more active in the church. John’s the host for the annual Christmas Festival which happens on December 20th every year. The church gets decorated for the holidays where they’ll host a service; after that they celebrate by having fair rides as well as live music and food. It’s something nice for the community and whatever money they raise goes towards different foundations in town. 

Cindy calls around 9 this morning informing you she volunteered to help you get started on decorating the church. “Please tell me you’re bringing Harlow.” You ask while slipping into your maroon over sized sweater.  
“No, she’s staying over at Mom’s. You need to catch me up on what’s been happening between you and Fath-.. John, I mean.” You can feel her get embarrassed over the phone. 

“If it makes you feel any better; I still call him that.” You say with a big grin on your face. Cindy did mention she wanted to know. 

“OKAY! Not what I meant. I’ll be there in like 5 minutes, be ready please.” With that Cindy hangs up and leaves you to finish getting ready. You wear your leggings and your beat up converse – nothing too fancy knowing John’s going to be busy finishing the material for the service and you expect to get dirty. The note he left on your bedside table told you to wear something comfortable and not to bother looking for him; that he’ll find you whenever he’s free. 

A text reading “I’m here! Xx,” from Cindy lights up your phone. You grab your backpack and keys and head out the door. Cindy gets out of the car once she sees you, giving you a big hug before pinching your cheeks.  
“With little detail please tell me about John.” Cindy asks while pulling out of your drive way and onto the street. 

“Well, there’s nothing really to mention if you don’t want to know everything. He’s sort of exactly what I need right now though – if that makes sense. We have similar interests, art and.. stuff, I don’t know.” You try your best being discreet. Out of the family you were kind of the one to be more adventurous, not always following the rules. Cindy was a bit close minded, following your mother’s footsteps – being a faithful and devoted wife with a big family (not that it’s a bad thing, just not your cup of tea).

“You act like I’m not going to be able to handle whatever you guys are. Are you just sleeping with him? Is that even allowed, he’s a pastor.” Cindy’s question asking starts an unforgiving headache on your end. 

“I literally remember you mentioning you wanted as little information as possible, like 3 minutes ago.” You shoot back at her. The topic had come up multiple times between you and John. He stated, very clearly, that you were the only one for him, that you were made for him; all while fucking you in his office. You recall the memory, rubbing your hand over your wrist for a quick moment, remembering the way his belt was cutting into you and binding your hands above your head. John would force himself all the way in you, sighing once reaching the end. All of this happening on his desk, books and important papers scattered everywhere, “Not as important as you, angel,” He’d say while fucking you – bringing his hand up to your mouth to muffle the sounds from being heard by the rest of the church; cursing in your ear at how tight you feel around him. 

Cindy pulling into the church parking lot brings you back to life. “Before we go in, I want to make sure you’re not mad me. It’s just a little weird for me. I’ve know him for a long time.” Cindy rambles while getting decorations out of her trunk. 

“No, I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner – everything just happened really quickly. But I mean, have you ever seen me put this much effort into someone? I’m about to decorate a church.” You give Cindy another hug before helping her haul everything inside. Opening the large wooden doors, you step inside to the sanctuary. The pews have all been pushed to one side, leaving Cindy and you a large place to work. There are more boxes filled with different things to hang around the church. The large Christmas tree was placed near the back of the sanctuary, with lights already wrapped around it. 

“If you want we can finish the tree last, it’s probably going to be the easiest thing to do…” You find the box filled with ornaments and put it beside the tree. Cindy pulls up the ladder that’s been set aside for you and starts hanging the garland over the windows. There are multiple wreaths laying around so you decide to pick the biggest ones to place on the doors. Slowly but surely you and Cindy get most of the decorating done. A couple more volunteers show up a bit later to help with the lights and hanging up random stockings. Soon enough the sanctuary resembles a winter wonderland, hopefully good enough to satisfy Father John. 

Finishing putting up the ornaments, you notice that you don’t have the main piece, the tree topper.  
“Cindy! There’s no tree topper; it’s the last thing we need and we’ll be finished.” You tell her from the ladder, Cindy goes around checking the boxes and shrugs. 

“Find Father John and ask? I’m not really sure.” Your eyes go wide. John mentioned he would find you when he was finished, not the other way around. 

“I think it can wait, never mind.” You shake your head quickly, trying to change subject. 

“Just go ask him. He’s probably in his office. I’m sure you’ve been there before, right?” Cindy says while shooting you a glare. Nodding your head you stand up, mentally preparing yourself for when you see John. 

You walk down the hallway towards his office – passing the confession booth where you gave yourself to him. The door to John’s office was shut which is exactly what you expected. You bring your shaky hand to the door and knock twice, as softly as you can; hoping it goes unnoticed. A couple minutes pass and you release the breath you didn’t know you were holding. John isn’t even in his office, you think to yourself as you turn around to walk back down the hallway. The door clicks, making you pause and look back. Father John opens it far enough for you to see him beckoning you back with his hand. With your heart skipping a beat you do what he asks. 

“Did you read my note, angel? Are we not following the rules today?” John asks - pulling you inside, grabbing your jaw to make you look into his eyes. He runs his thumb across your lower lip, taking in the sight of you looking flustered. You grab his wrist holding him there. 

“I’m sorry, John. I didn’t want to bother you but we finished everything and I’m just missing the tree topper..” You try to look around his office to see if he has it but the grip he has on you holds you still. He brings his other hand to your back, pressing you into him. 

“I see, my angel’s looking for everything but me.” He drops the hand that was holding your jaw and moves it to your wrist – pulling you to sit in his lap once in the chair. John runs his hands over the thin material covering your thighs, reaching your waist he slips his hands under your sweater massaging your breasts. You moan at the touch and melt into his hands.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, angel. Let me tell you how this is going to work; because you didn’t do as you were told, you’re getting punished,” John pinches your nipples, shushing you when you protest, “afterwards my love, I promise I’ll take care of you. How does that sound?” You turn your head to look back him, giving him a small nod followed by a whimper. 

John wraps your hair around his right hand and pulls a bit – making sure he has a good grip. He makes you stand up, and bends you over the desk. He tugs at your hair causing you to yelp. With his free hand, he brings it to the waist band of your leggings to pull them down. You hiss at the feeling of the cold air on your legs but find warmth as John kneads his hands over your ass, preparing you for the worst.  
Standing up, John hooks his foot under the chair to pull it closer to you. John stops touching you for a moment, you’re able to hear the rustle of him undoing his belt. John shushes you once he hears you protest and walks to the front of the desk. 

“I’m not using this on you, angel, instead you can use it to bite down. I don’t feel like explaining that my baby girl wasn’t following directions.” John says this to calm your nerves, with how fast your heart was beating; John was sure to hear. Nodding your head you open your mouth and allow John to place the belt on your teeth. He gives you a pat on the head followed by a kiss which causes you to squeal. John settles back in the chair letting out a groan as he watches you. Running a hand over your soft skin, he kisses it quickly before planting a hand on; the action causes you to push against the desk – making it scratch against the floor. 

“Angel, make sure to keep count for me.” John gives you a quick warning, rubbing two fingers over your clothed pussy. You try to look back at him, instead giving a nod which you hope he saw. John’s hand falls against you skin a couple times, and then a couple more. The belt never falls from your mouth, you keep a tight grip around it knowing John would be furious if you let go. Your grunts slowly turned into moans, enjoying the numbness John is giving you. 

You’re able to feel his hand hovering over you, “I can feel the heat coming off your skin, you look beautiful. And you did good, angel. What number did we get to?” Hearing that John has asked you a question, you slowly unhinge your jaw against the leather letting it clash against the wood.  
“I counted 20 but it started feeling pretty good so I don’t know, Daddy.” You mumble slowly while getting feeling back. The comment makes John laugh, really laugh, and with a quick shove he’s sliding inside. You gasp at the feeling of being filled, smiling with him finally inside you. 

 

“You’re wonderful, (Y/N). I thank fate for bringing you into my life. Did I make you feel good?,” John gathers you into his arms and pulls you back against his chest, pushing further inside of you. You nod against him, unable to form anymore sentences. You bring your arms up onto his neck – using him for support while he slams into you. He kisses around your shoulders, biting a bit but never enough to break the skin. John hands grip your waist – with how strong he is you know you’re going to develop some bruises. John’s movements start to slow, you kneel back onto the desk and rut against him. The motions of your hips making him shudder and empty inside you. 

“My angel, I love you.”

“I love you too, Father John. Thanks for the lesson.” You say jokingly with a smirk. He squeezes your hips as his response. 

He removes himself, shuffling back for a second before getting himself back in his clothes – he does the same to you, kneeling and kissing over the back of your legs as he pulls your leggings back up. You turn around and sit on his desk, his hands follow your curves until he reaches your face; standing and pulling you into a deep kiss. 

“So tell me.. where’s the tree topper? You know I never leave a task unfinished.” You give John a big grin, knowing he can’t resist you. Pulling keys from his back pocket, he unlocks the lower drawer of his desk. He pulls out the large gold star, smiling while handing it over to you. 

“You almost stole Christmas.” You tap the star on his head, running out of his office before he can do anything else. 

“I’ll steal you back later!” His voice echos throughout the church hall, following your heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on tumblr @ jhnvvick + keanuwwu

**Author's Note:**

> Father Wick will be returning - Soon.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: jhnvvick & keanuwwu


End file.
